


Les Travaux et les Jours

by Dilly



Series: Drabbles et ficlets Saint Seiya [9]
Category: Saint Seiya
Genre: Crack, F/M, Ficlet Collection, Gen, Humor, M/M, Other, Short
Language: Français
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-03-02
Updated: 2016-03-26
Packaged: 2018-05-24 08:10:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 3,413
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6147301
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dilly/pseuds/Dilly
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Recueil de one-shots, drabbles et scénettes humoristiques ayant pour cadre Saint Seiya. Ficlet 7 : La télévision.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Appelez-lui Hitch !

**Author's Note:**

> Le première ficlet a été postée en 2007 sur Fanfiction.net.

 

Tout était silencieux à cette heure, autour du jeune apprenti, et le soleil au zénith semblait avoir comme brûlé l'âpre terre de l'Attique. 

Un troupeau de chèvres bigarré dévala la colline, et il suffit alors d'un instant, à la faveur d'une mélodie inattendue, pour que toute anxiété soit chassée de l'esprit de Seiya.

« Quelle musique douce et mélancolique », pensa-t-il.

Si la délicatesse de son caractère lui avait gagné le nom d' _Agroikos_ auprès de ses camarades du Sanctuaire, il n'était pourtant pas totalement dépourvu de sensibilité.

Il regarda autour de lui pour en connaître la provenance. À une vingtaine de mètres de la cabane, Aiolia était là, assis sur une grosse pierre. Sa main balayait les cordes de la guitare avec facilité, et il ne semblait pas craindre le soleil qui frappait sans pitié les têtes des hommes.

« A-Aiolia… ! Salut ! Je ne savais pas que vous jouiez de la guitare », s'étonna Seiya en s'avançant vers lui.

L'éolien écourta son morceau et baissa les yeux. « C'est pourtant le cas. Mais ne reste pas là ! Tu peux venir t'asseoir auprès de moi, Seiya. »

L'adolescent lui obéit, ne quittant pas des yeux la guitare acoustique, comme un enfant qui n'a jamais eu de jouet et qui brûle de l'essayer. Aiolia posa un bras sur son épaule. « Tu m'as l'air d'apprécier la musique, n'est-ce pas ? »

« C'est vrai ! Quand j'étais gosse au Japon, je voulais monter un groupe de rock ! »

Il toucha une des clefs, comme pour vérifier que la _gratte_ était bien réelle.

« Tt », fit Aiolia en écartant sa main. « Bien, très bien Seiya. Que dirais-tu que je t'apprenne à jouer ? Je pourrais venir te donner des cours ici… Je suis certain que tu progresserais vite en prenant des leçons… Disons, deux ou trois fois par semaine. »

« Yattaaaa ! », s'exclama Seiya en bondissant et en tapant des pieds.

Une goutte de sueur dévala la tempe d'Aiolia au spectacle de cette maturité exceptionnelle. Mais Seiya se rembrunit d'un coup.

« Ça m'étonnerait que Marine soit d'accord. »

« Tu peux toujours lui demander. Il est certain qu'il te faudrait des arguments, mais… »

« Non, cherchez pas, je suis sûr qu'elle va m'exploser la tête. »

« Te… ? Hum. Mais pas du tout ! La musique… »

« Pas la peine. Elle ne voudra pas. »

« Mais dans l'Antiquité… »

« Laissez tomber. Elle va m'donner trois mille pompes à faire, et me laisser crever dans la nature. »

« Hum… »

Aiolia eut l'air de réfléchir intensément.

« Tu sais que je sais aussi coudre, Seiya ? C'est utile de savoir coudre pour un chevalier. »

« Quoi ? Marine va bien me rire au nez si je lui dis que je veux apprendre à coudre. »

« Tu ne veux pas que je t'apprenne à repriser tes vêtements ? »

« Vous rigolez ! »

« Mais connais-tu l'art du charpentier Seiya ? »

« Quoi ? »

« Et celui du cordonnier ? »

« … »

« Je peux venir assister à ton tournoi aussi ! »

« Mais lâchez-moi bordel ! Pourquoi vous… »

« Seiya ? Que se passe-t-il ici ? »

Marine venait de sortir de sa cabane. Mais la vue de son supérieur hiérarchique sembla la refroidir. Aiolia lâcha Seiya, se leva. Son regard clair s'était fait d'un coup immensément sérieux sous ses sourcils virils.

« Bonjour, Marine », dit-il.

« Bonjour Aiolia », répondit Marine.

Et son masque inexpressif le regarda s'éloigner sans un mot.

 


	2. Masque de Mort n'aime pas les gens

 

Tel la princesse au petit pois, le terrible Masque de Mort se retournait sans cesse sur sa couche, se débattant dans un état de demi-sommeil douloureux. On aurait dit… Son dos… Argh… Il ouvrit brusquement les yeux. C'était quoi ce truc dur sous son matelas ? Soulevant le mince tressage de laine, il constata qu'une nouvelle tête avait poussé pendant la nuit.

Il ricana. Ce visage ne lui disait rien. Encore un dommage collatéral…

Le chevalier d'or du signe du Cancer déplaça donc son matelas sur le seul morceau de la chambre qui demeurait encore totalement plat, puis tenta de se rendormir.

Mais à peine avait-il fermé les yeux qu'une lumière effroyable passa à travers la lucarne et lui brûla les paupières. « Bon sang ! », s'exclama le Sicilien en bondissant hors de sa chambre. « Mais quelle est la salope qui a encore oublié d'éteindre ses phares ?! »

Sans prendre le temps d'enfiler autre chose que son pagne, il se précipita dans la nef. Ah ! C'était _lui_ bien sûr, le Prétentieux Psychorigide, qui revenait du dernier temple où il était allé une fois de plus lécher les pieds du Grand Pope.

« Shaka ! Je te trouve bien matinal dans tes démarches administratives », lança l'ignoble Collectionneur.

Le chevalier de la Vierge s'arrêta devant lui, la tête haute, le port glorieux.

« Ne sais-tu pas que l'heure est grave, chevalier du Cancer ? Une horde de fanatiques mythomanes s'apprête à envahir le Sanctuaire. »

L'Italien ricana.

« _Fanatiques mythomanes_ ? Ce ne serait pas l'hôpital qui se moque de la charité ? »

Mais Shaka demeura impassible, les yeux toujours clos.

Puis il poursuivit son chemin sans rien dire. Ce ne fut qu'une fois qu'il fut sorti du temple que sa voix, pure mais profonde, retentit dans la nef, semblable à la voix de Dieu. Elle semblait cerner de toute part le Cancer en pagne, qui regardait autour de lui comme un fou.

« Regarde-toi Masque de Mort. Tu n'es qu'un singe dans la paume du Bouddha. Un débris d'os dans le grand brasier de la crémation… Telle une dépouille mortelle entre les dents de la grande déesse, tu es le vif excrément incarnant toutes les tares de l'Age Noir. Mais, dans ma grande Compassion, moi qui suis le plus Sage et le plus Juste d'entre tous les chevaliers d'or, moi qui ait annihilé tout ego et qui déteste le carnage, oui moi qui suis l'homme le plus proche de Dieu et qui m'entretiens si souvent avec lui, je choisis d'ignorer tes insinuations et je te dédaigne. »

Masque de Mort se reprit et éclata de rire.

_Cause toujours, Don Camillo !_

Pff… Ce moine ridicule… Et aussi ce vieux légume de Dokho et ses sales gosses, cet hippie extraterrestre et son insupportable apprenti… Comme il les méprisait tous, niais et hypocrites qu'ils étaient !

Il retourna se coucher.

 


	3. Le syndrome indien

 

Il était arrivé au rendez-vous convenu, sans violons ni trompette. Il n'y avait pas eu d'aura flamboyante ni d'éclairs précédant l'apparition de sa silhouette légendaire. « Oui, c'est bien moi, Phénix, et je reviens de l'Enfer. »

La voix de Mister T, celle d'un homme qui a survécu à mille épreuves et mille tourments, celle d'un homme au corps et au cœur rayés de cicatrices, une voix grave et blessée comme l'épaisse écorce d'un chêne esquintée par des coups de poings, non cette voix théâtrale et charismatique n'avait pas résonné dans l'atmosphère devenue orageuse, invoquant sa légende, ainsi que les souvenirs cuisants d'une vie qui ressemblait à la mort.

Non, Ikki était juste venu sans bruit à droite de Shun, dans le jardin de la fondation Graad.

« Ikki ! », s'exclama le chevalier d'Andromède.

« Bonjour Shun. Comment vas-tu en ce beau matin de printemps ? »

« Mon frère mais que t'arrive-t-il ? Non seulement ton visage semble avoir changé mais… »

« Tu sens bizarre… ! », remarqua Seiya en fermant un œil.

« On dirait du patchouli », murmura Shiryu de sa voix caverneuse, les narines frémissantes.

« Mais oui c'est ça ! », confirma Seiya.

« Seiya…Moi qui ne puis plus voir les hommes et les choses… », reprit Shiryu, « mais dont les autres sens sont par là-même décuplés… Je peux sentir également un parfum… de lotus, de curry… et d'autre chose... »

« Oh mon frère… Il émane de toi comme une senteur mystérieuse et envoûtante », dit Shun.

Mais le regard d'Ikki demeurait mis-clos. Il avait l'air grisé. On aurait dit que ses pieds ne reposaient pas complètement sur le sol.

Comme s'il flottait très légèrement…

« Ok… », fit Hyôga, qui depuis qu'il avait résolu son complexe d'Œdipe, était le moins naïf des quatre.

« Mais où étais-tu donc mon frère, avant de nous rejoindre ? »

« Au Paradis, Shun. »

« Ça doit te changer, non ? », lui demanda Seiya, toujours enclin à tenter une bonne blague.

Comme le chevalier du dragon gardait les yeux fermés en raison de son infirmité, il semblait toujours plongé dans une intense réflexion.

« Jadis mon Vieux maître aux Cinq Pics me raconta une histoire… », commença Shiryu. « Il est dit dans la Mythologie que le Bouddha, parmi tous ses disciples, avait un disciple préféré, il s'appelait Ananda. Bouddha et Ananda… »

Mais personne ne l'écoutait, car Shiryu, quand il n'enlevait pas sa chemise pour faire admirer son tatouage, passait son temps à raconter des apologues de trente minutes.

Shun s'imprégnait de l'odeur de lotus, Seiya se grattait la tête, et Hyoga continuait de fixer Ikki.

« J'ai compris », dit soudain l'étrange étranger au regard bleu de glaciers. « Ikki, t'as pas honte ?! »

« Quoi ? », s'étonna l'intéressé, vaguement troublé dans sa sérénité vaseuse.

« T'as encore passé la matinée à fumer de l'herbe à Bouddha avec Shaka ! »

 


	4. Le syndrome grec

 

Athéna avait décidé d'organiser un grand dîner pour fêter sa victoire sur l'Olympe. Aussi la salle de réception du palais du pope était-elle pleine de chevaliers de bronze et argent en civil, sans oublier les chevaliers d'or fraîchement délivrés de leur prison céleste, qui n'avaient bien sûr pas raté l'occasion de rappeler que même s'ils n'étaient pas devenus des « chevaliers divins » comme cinq adolescents dont nous tairons le nom, ils n'en possédaient pas moins les cheveux les plus longs, les plus brillants, les plus souples, et pouvaient se promener dans des robes mythiques style Julian Solo tant leur classe était innée.

« Comment qu'ils se la jouent », soupira Jabu dans son kimono japonais. « J'ai aucune chance d'attirer l'attention de June avec les vieux dans le coin. »

Shiryu et Seiya, qui étaient beaucoup plus sérieux, profitaient de cet intermède pacifique pour jouer les touristes, et avaient porté leur attention sur les décorations d'un antique vase noir et rouge, pièce majeure du patrimoine du Sanctuaire.

« On dirait qu'ils se battent… », fit remarquer le Dragon.

« Mais ils n'ont pas d'armure… Attends, il n'ont rien du tout en fait ! », s'exclama Seiya épaté.

« Oui Seiya, à l'époque dans les arènes les athlètes concouraient nus. »

« Qu'est-ce que vous regardez ? », les questionna Hyoga.

« Un vieux vase. »

« Hé mais ils… ! »

« Oui ils se battent sans armes, avec leur propre corps. »

« Non les gars, je ne crois pas qu'ils soient en train de se battre. Regardez mieux ici… »

Un grand silence violent comme une main s'abattit sur les visages brusquement pâles, puis rouges, puis verts, de Seiya et Shiryu.

« Au pays des aveugles, les borgnes sont rois », conclut le Russe avec un sourire mauvais. « Vous auriez besoin de lunettes franchement. »

Ikki et Shun observaient la scène de loin tout en sirotant une coupe de champagne.

« Ils ont l'air fascinés par ce vase », murmura l'homme à la cicatrice.

« Je les comprends Ikki ! Les légendes de l'Antiquité me passionnent moi aussi, et ce palais regorge d'œuvres relatant l'art de vivre des anciens Grecs. »

Aphrodite des Poissons, qui n'était qu'à quelques pas d'eux, ne put s'empêcher de rire.

« Toujours aussi naïf, Andromède. Ce vase, c'était le préféré de Saga quand il était Grand Pope. »

À ces mots, le Suédois au cynisme légendaire jeta un regard perfide à l'ex Pervers Schizophrène, actuellement occupé à converser avec son jumeau. Il savourait déjà en imagination la honte de Saga quand la jeune Saori tomberait sur… la _collection complète_.

 


	5. Le deal

 

Les deux personnes qui s'étaient donné rendez-vous dans cette impasse sombre se ressemblaient beaucoup.

Toutes deux avaient de longs cheveux blonds et lisses, une frange, ainsi que des yeux d'un bleu innocent. Mais l'un était un homme, de haute taille, mince dans son justaucorps brun, l'autre était une femme, plus petite, vêtue de rose et portant une armure de bronze, celle du Caméléon.

« Tu l'as ? », murmura le grand blond.

L'air aussi décontracté qu'un chef préfet à Eton (ndla : comme d'habitude quoi ;p), il dardait ses larges yeux indiens de part et d'autre, comme s'il avait peur qu'on le surprenne.

« Oui. Et vous ? »

« Moi aussi. »

D'un geste rapide, le jeune homme sortit une photo de sous son maillot.

« Tiens. »

« … »

« Tu as de la chance que Shun soit destiné à devenir le futur chevalier d'or de la Vierge », chuchota-t-il. « Je l'ai prise ni vu ni connu pendant qu'il méditait. »

« Merci… Elle est très réussie. »

« Je sais. »

« Cela fait du bien. Vous êtes le seul devant qui je peux enlever mon masque. »

« C'est en vertu de mon statut spécial », expliqua le chevalier d'or. « Le gardien de la sixième maison est insensible à toute émotion de nature sexuelle. »

June rangea la photo de Shun dans le compartiment gauche du soutien-gorge de son armure. Puis elle sortit un morceau de tissu bleu de la besace qui reposait sur son flanc.

« Voilà », dit-elle en le donnant à son complice. « C'était le terme du marché. »

« Merci. »

Shaka déplia entre ses mains l'étoffe sombre, qui se révéla être un maillot sans manches plutôt usé.

« Je l'ai trouvé dans le panier à linge », expliqua June.

Le jeune homme qui lui ressemblait tant resserra ses mains aux longs ongles sur le débardeur, l'approcha de son visage… et le respira profondément.

« Ikki… », murmura-t-il.

 


	6. G Pop

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ficlet basée sur le tome 1 de saint Seiya G.

 

_Sanctuaire, Grèce. 1979._

 

La nuit n'allait pas tarder à tomber, et bientôt tous les magasins seraient clos. Mais la ville était bien loin, et dans ce lieu reculé dissimulé aux yeux des hommes par des barrières magiques, le silence était presque religieux.

Dans la petite pièce d'un temple, assis derrière un bureau de bois sombre, un jeune adolescent ressemblant à une poupée anglaise vêtue d'or s'employait à se servir de minuscules tasses de thé, qu'il buvait lentement, les yeux fermés, comme s'il accomplissait un rituel qui nécessitait toute sa concentration. Ces gestes délicats étaient d'ailleurs à l'image de son visage, dont le profil parfaitement dessiné se découpait avec grâce sur les murs de pierre nue, à la manière d'un romantique camée.

L'idole vivante en était à sa troisième tasse lorsqu'une puissante onde semblant venir du sol, accompagnée de vibrations insupportables, rompit l'harmonie divine qui baignait le sixième temple. Elle n'avait cependant rien à voir avec un cosmos d'ébène : il s'agissait plutôt de ce que le commun des mortels nommait _décibels_ et _guitare électrique_ … Shaka en sursauta de surprise, la tasse lui tomba des mains et alla se briser sur le sol ; il bascula en arrière, ce qui fit choir également la bouillotte qui reposait sur ses pieds, dissimulée à première vue par le bureau.

« Quel est donc ce tapage ?! », s'indigna le chevalier en tentant de se relever avec élégance.

« Quelle question… », siffla Milo du Scorpion, qui venait d'entrer.

Le jeune Grec ramassa la bouillotte qu'il considéra d'un air interrogateur, puis ajouta, tandis qu'il la tâtait : « C'est encore Lui, cet effronté ! »

 

Le Punk du Sanctuaire se tenait à l'entrée de son temple, mèches au vent. Il ne portait même pas son armure, mais des hardes dignes des pires banlieues de Londres, et ses cheveux, naturellement blonds, arboraient une couleur rouge pétaradante. De l'intérieur de son temple jaillissait un entrelacement de lignes de guitare agressives et joyeusement bordéliques, assaisonnées d'une voix appuyant sur les syllabes, roulant intentionnellement les r.

_I am an ANTI-CHRIST_

_I am an ANARCHIST_

_Don't know what I want but  
I know how to get it_

Une petite fille rachitique qui lui arrivait à peu près au genou franchit les dernières marches, un gros sac de papier kraft rempli de provisions dans les bras.

… _I wanna destroy the passer by cause I_  
_Wanna beee anarchy !_  
 _No dogs body !_

« Maître Aiolia ! Vous écoutez encore ce disque ? »

« Ben oui Lithos, tu sais bien que c'est mon préféré. T'as réussi à tout avoir sinon ? »

« Oui ! J'ai fini par tout trouver ! »

Quelques minutes plus tard, une bouteille de désinfectant, des morceaux de coton et une bombe de peinture noire étaient étalés sur la table basse, tandis que la petite Lithos, montée sur un tabouret, enfonçait une épingle à nourrice dans le nez du Lion.

Le jeune rebelle ne dormit guère la nuit qui suivit, et le lendemain matin, sur l'un des murs extérieurs des arènes, au milieu des traditionnels « Démos kalos estin » et autres « Shura j'aurai ta peau », nul ne pouvait manquer une inscription rageuse, tracée à la bombe de peinture.

_**GOD SAVE THE POPE ! HIS FASCIST REGIM !** _


	7. La télévision

 

Ils l'attendaient depuis des mois, elle hantait leurs rêves les plus fous, avec son armature noire et son scintillement neigeux, ses courbes douces et satinées, et surtout son regard, mystérieuse porte ouvrant sur toutes sortes de plaisirs et d'émotions inconnus.

Elle était enfin arrivée au Sanctuaire…

La télévision.

 

Milo sautillait comme un gamin quand les larbins du palais vinrent apporter dans sa maison le seul et unique écran des douze temples, ainsi que sa parabole.

Deathmask imposa tout de suite sa présence, et un canapé fut improvisé en tirant le lit de fortune qu'on agrémenta de coussins.

« Ah… Je ne connais pas de plus grand plaisir dans la vie », commenta Milo.

« Bien d'accord. On a combien de chaînes ? »

« On a la plus importante », se contenta de répondre Milo en agitant le programme.

« Mets-la ! »

Sur le petit écran, deux fausses blondes peu vêtues ne tardèrent pas à apparaître. Il semblait qu'elles avaient commandé des pizzas.

Deathmask eut un rire gras.

« On sait que c'est pas des pizzas qu'elles vont recevoir ! »

« Mouah ah ! »

Une toux discrète les interrompit.

« Ça doit être les bières », dit Deathmask en se retournant.

Mais il n'y avait pas trace d'alcool. Il y avait juste Shaka, les yeux fermés comme à son habitude.

« Voici donc la fameuse télévision », dit-il en joignant les mains.

« Euh oui mais… »

« Cela va vous paraître ridicule, mais je n'ai jamais vu de télévision de toute ma vie. Il n'y en avait pas dans mon pays… Mon village était très pauvre. »

 _Qu'est-ce qu'on s'en fout_ , pensa Deathmask. _Tu vas dégager ?_

« Je ne suis pas sûr que ça t'intéresse », bredouilla hâtivement Milo.

\- Bonjour mesdemoiselles, c'est pour vous les pizzas ?, s'enquit un doublage incertain venu du petit écran.

« C'est une émission de cuisine ? », demanda Shaka.

« Non c'est plutôt un film d'action, tu vois… »

« Pas sûr que ça t'intéresse... », répéta Milo.

Mais Shaka avait déjà pris place dans le canapé, tranquille dans son sari rouge.

« Hum Shaka… »

« Oui ? »

« Non, rien. »

_Heureusement qu'il a les yeux fermés._

Milo et Deathmask s'assirent de part et d'autre du moine. Alors un silence de mort s'abattit dans la pièce, seulement entrecoupé par les rires bon enfant de Shaka, qui semblait interpréter le dialogue comme une scène d'accouchement après une terrifiante course-poursuite dans la montagne.

« Cette histoire est tout de même un peu ridicule », jugea Shaka. « Le scénario est plein d'incohérences. Et les acteurs sont vraiment mauvais. Allons bon… » Il posa son index sur son front. « Je peux bien ouvrir les yeux et regarder pour une fois. »

« MILO NON IL VA OUVRIR LES YEUX CHANGE DE CHAÎNE ! »

Le Scorpion dégaina la télécommande à la vitesse de la lumière, pour atterrir sur un épisode de "Dr Quinn femme médecin".

Cette fois, le scénario sembla passionner Shaka.

« On a eu chaud. »

Les deux compères se retirèrent sur le côté : passer du porno de base à Dr Quinn c'était quand même beaucoup trop pour eux.

 

**(un quart d'heure plus tard)**

 

« La vache… Qu'est-ce qu'on se fait chier… », murmura Deathmask.

« C'est pas le cas de tout le monde », répondit Milo en faisant un geste du menton.

\- Voyez-vous Dorothy, dit Jane Seymour en plissant un sourcil. C'est que je n'ai jamais connu d'homme avant Sully.

Shaka ouvrait de grands yeux bleus attentifs, comme une petite mamie devant une télé-novela mexicaine.

« Mais quelle soupe… », pesta Milo. « Comment il peut arriver à regarder un truc pareil ? »

« Il doit se sentir concerné, hé hé ! »

« Les bières ! », annonça une voix séductrice.

C'était Aphrodite qui apportait le caisson de bouteilles demandé par Deathmask.

« Alors qu'est-ce que vous regardez de beau ? …Mazette !»

_Sully, un homme des bois élevé par les Indiens, étranger aux conventions de l'Amérique profonde du XIXème siècle, un rebelle dans l'âme capable de faire du feu avec un morceau de silex et un coussin avec un chien de prairie, un vagabond errant par monts et par vaux sa veste de daim entrouverte sur son torse musclé, accompagné de son ami Nuage Dansant, le bel Indien en pagne et à la plume dans_ _le c--les cheveux…_

Le chevalier des Poissons avait posé la caisse dans les bras de Deathmask et s'était tout de suite installé aux côtés de Shaka.

« Hum, je trouve le personnage de Sully intéressant », opina Shaka, qui ne cessait de se toucher le menton depuis un bon moment.

« Moi je préfère Nuage Dansant », déclara Aphrodite.

« Non mais je rêve… », grogna Deathmask en s'enfilant d'un coup le reste de sa bouteille de bière.

 

Ne réussissant pas à déloger leurs deux camarades, Shaka agrippant la télécommande comme si sa vie en dépendait, et de guerre lasse, Milo et Masque de Mort allèrent se réfugier dans le temple du Cancer avec quelques bons vieux livres.

 

 


End file.
